Isolated soy protein, which contains approximately 95% protein, is highly regarded for its nutritional value. However, its use has been severely limited because of inherent undesireable characteristics. These characteristics include:
1. Inability to flow freely.
2. Inability to disburse in liquids without special equipment or violent and prolonged agitation.
3. Characteristic objectionable taste which can be masked only with extremely strong flavoring agents or by severe dilution of the protein content. Simple addition to milk or fruit juices has been found to be inadequate to mask undesireable flavor components.